


Say Please

by skeletonrae



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: :3, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonrae/pseuds/skeletonrae
Summary: And God said let there be light.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowedcries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowedcries/gifts).



He wasn’t supposed to be there, and he knew it. It felt wrong, like wearing a left shoe on his right foot, or writing with his right hand.

But things had happened. The time turner had been sitting there oh so prettily, the sand sparkling even when there was no light. And Tom? Well, Tom could never pass down such an easy steal. So he took it. He took the time turner.

And then he forgot about it. In his mad grab for power he forgot his most important asset, aside from his intellect.

Years later, when the world had been shaped and molded into his dream, when children forgot about Merlin and instead praised Voldemort, when even the goblins acknowledged his prowess and splendor, he found it again.

It was in the recesses of his closet, stuffed in the pocket of a forgotten robe.

He didn’t even ponder how he could have forgotten such a thing before he picked it up. Tom was a curious creature by nature, and currently bored.

He turned it once. He turned it twice. He turned it so many times that he knew a mortal would die.

Tom wasn’t mortal anymore. It didn’t matter to him.

The world spun and warped, becoming a cocktail of color and chaos. Tom saw things he was never meant to observe in his travel back. Societies built, children born, the wicked ways of the blessed.

He saw Shakespeare, Helen of Troy, the settlement of the first Vikings.

He saw all this through a window of time, forever warped and unable to reach and grab. He had spun the time turner much further than this, after all.

And finally, finally, it stopped. When he had seen everything, more than any mortal could even imagine, it stopped.

Darkness prevailed, and there was nothing. Tom felt nothing, saw nothing, and was. Well. He would always be something.

It was so, so wrong. He absolutely loved the rush it gave him. Yet there was nothing to do, the darkness of unmade worlds surrounding him.

And so he waited. For eons and for nothing but a second, he kept perfectly still. Time was of the essence, and yet nothing at all.

Later, or maybe before then, Tom began to hear something. The movement of a god, he supposed. Perhaps even God.

And Tom felt the boredom and spite of a thousand thousand years and moments build in him. He was tired, _goddamnit_.

“Let there be light!” a booming voice came from the darkness. Tom felt it in his broken soul, stretched across the very fabric of existence. This was not any god, he knew.

And yet, Tom knew he was still greater.

“Say please,” Tom said, holding tightly onto the power of time and immortality, onto his experience and knowledge. Onto the very makings of the earth.

There was a pause.

And then God said, “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you discord group prompts lmao


End file.
